Matchmaker Hunny
by MounkeyJames
Summary: All Honey wants to do is make his beloved cousin happy, and what better way than to pair him with the host club's beloved rookie, Haruhi? An alternating story between me, Mounkey, and my friend James. I'm a Moriharuhi fan and she's a Kyoyaharuhi fan!
1. MorixHaruhi? If Hunny gets his way!

Hello, Mounkey here again :p Looks like James took her first day off yesterday and, according to the rules that means I can't post on the Brigadoon fanfiction ('cause that would be twice in a row)

So that means a new fanfiction! Ouran! Which was originally going to be our first anyway q:

So let's begin!

-

Hunny ate cake, played with Bun-bun, and was all around absolutely adorable.

Everything seemed normal.

But little did the members of Host Club know what that bowl of sugar was plotting beneath that deceptively sweet exterior.

Particularly not Mori. Hunny had taken every precaution to make sure of that.

At that moment, Hunny was sitting on his cousin's unsuspecting shoulders. ((Haha... the shoulders suspect nothing! NOTHING! MWHAHA! *Mounkey was having so much fun making fun of her own sentence, that she frightened her guinea pig*))

Hunny leaned on the head in front of him and happily just praddled away, "Takashi! Last night I say a cake shop on television that makes three flavored cakes! He should get one after school today!"

Mori smiled back and nodded. Just a little bit. Hunny barely felt it; but he did see it and smiled even more none the less.

Mori was always around Hunny whenever he needed him, so Hunny had never ever been really lonely. Ever.

But what Hunny really wanted, more than anything in the world, was to return the favor. 'Cause he loved Mori a lot. So he wanted to make sure that Mori wasn't ever lonely either.

And he had a plan to make sure that would never happen.

Haruhi was sitting a few feet away reading a book.

Hunny took a bite of cake.

If Haru-Chan and Takashi got together, then Takashi would have both Haru and himself always, and he would never never ever be lonely.

Hunny saw that Mori glanced over at Haruhi, and happily took another bite of cake.

He had no doubt that Mori and Haruhi would make a great couple, but he also knew that they would need a little push to get there. Neither of them seeming to be the kind to go out of the way for a crush they'd suspect to be one-sided. But; he was also aware that if he moved to openly to quickly he could jeopardize his plan.

He looked over at Kyoya, who was typing away on his computer. At that moment, Kyoya didn't know anything about Hunny's plan, and if he had feelings for Haruhi he didn't show it. But all and the same, if anyone would figure out what he was up to, Hunny would bet Usa-Chan that it would be Kyoya.

-

OK, there's the set up. :) I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I'm a MoriHaruhi fan from this chapter :p Ha ha ha! But if memory serves, I think James is a KyoyaHaruhi fan? So who knows whats going to happen in the next chapter G_G

OK James, I'm leaving chapter two in your hands!


	2. Cake anyone?

Hunny hid a particularly sinister smile behind bun-bun. His plan was absolutely ingenious. Hunny's rather evil smile faded away as he giggled cutely. No one really paid much attention to the giggle, except some of the girls whom thought it was rather cute.

Haruhi was packing her bag when Hunny came prancing up to her with adorable eyes opened expectantly. Haruhi tilted her head curiously as she eyed Hunny. She finished putting her books into her bag before she stood up.

"Do you need something Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi asked as Hunny began to hop in place.

"Would Haruhi like to come with me and Takashi to get some three-layered cake? You, me, and Takashi can all share some. We can all get our favorite flavors too! I like strawberry! What do you like Haruhi?" Hunny said sweetly. Haruhi blinked.

"Oh...ok," Haruhi said nodding. Hunny cheered happily and scurried off to continue with part two of his plan. It would be totally awesome yo. Hunny excitedly hopped onto Mori's shoulders with a grin on his face.

"TAKASHI!!!!" Hunny giggled as he buried his head into the crook of Mori's neck affectionately.

"Aa," Mori replied. Hunny pulled back, a smile still wide across his face.

"Haruhi is going to get cake with us!" Hunny said. Takashi showed no outward reaction to the change of plans and simply nodded. A few minutes passed and then the three of the hosts collected together. Haruhi seemed almost excited about the spontaneous excursion, most likely because she had been informed in advance about it.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Haruhi questioned as she followed the two young men out of the school. Hunny swung bun-bun around as he danced along the sidewalk. Takashi walked quietly ahead, glancing back now and then to look at Haruhi and Hunny.

"We're going to get cake silly! Like I said! Come on…" Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her forward. Hunny lined up with Mori, "I've got Bun-Bun and Haruhi's hand. Takashi you join in too! Grab Haruhi's hand!"

Mori glanced at Haruhi. Haruhi gave a small smile and offered her hand. Mori slowly took Haruhi's smaller hand in his own, and the three continued down the street hand in hand. Hunny congratulated himself on the inside.

ICHBINWUNDERSCHOEN!

Here ya go! I hope everyone enjoyed it, especially you mounkey. =D


	3. The Rest of the Host Club!

Kyoya looked out the window of the third music club room just in time to see Hunny and Haruhi walking a few feet behind Mori towards the Haninozuka family limousine. For some reason, he felt a sharp pang of annoyance. He dismissed it as irritation at not knowing what they were up to and turned back to his computer screen and continued typing up whatever mysterious documents are required to officially run a club whose soul purpose it to flirt with girls.

He completely missed the moment where the three took hands.

"Hey, Kaoru! Come over here and take a look at this!" Kyoya looked up in time to see Hikaru run up to his twin as they looked out the window one over from where he was sitting. He stopped typing and watched them.

"Oy, isn't that our toy walking with Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai?"

It took about .0093s of a second for the host club kind to shoot over between the twins and press his nose up against the glass, "What!? Where!?"

The twins on either side pointed and spoke, "There, Mi lord"

Tamaki saw caught sight of Haruhi in the limousine window just before the tinted black glass completely rolled up and cut her off from view.

Tamaki's face was now pressed up against the glass so hard that it probably now had a permanent imprint of his nose. Yes, yes, that was most definitely Hunny-Senpei's family car.

The car took off and Tamaki spun away from the window in such a manner as was almost cool, if it hadn't been for the piece of snot that had somehow found its way to the outside of his nose and was now stuck tediously above his right nostril.

He turned to the twins, "Oh no! Do you know what this means!?"

The twins exchanged glances. No, they didn't. But they sincerely doubted that Tamaki did either.

Tamaki grabbed his hair in an overly dramatic way, "It means that-", he wenched himself to the sky and held out his arms in desperation, "Haruhi's family has run out of money, and the mafia is after them, and my poor poor daughter has had to turn to the upperclassman for help!"

Of course the twins didn't believe a word of what Tamaki said, but since he had begun a monologue they could talk privately amongst themselves anyway.

"So why do you think Haruhi, Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai went off together...?"

Hikaru shrugged with some irritation, "I don't know!"

Kaoru took a moment to examine his twin. He knew that Hikaru had feelings for Haruhi, even if he was to dense to notice it himself. Kaoru smiled evilly, "Well then, why don't we see what their up to?"

Hikaru looked at his twin and hatched an identical evil grin.

"-and Haruhi will be forced to scrub floors for the rest of her life!-"

Kyoya sighed and saved the work on his computer. It looked like the host club was going to make another side trip today...

--

Ta-da! Chapter three! And now, I'm hungry. Time for lunch.

*relinquishes writer's chair to James*


	4. Flavor

Thirty minutes after the host king had watched his dear daughter taken away in Hunny's private limo, he and most of the host club huddled behind a bush outside the cake shop. Tamaki angrily shhhed the twins again before peering through the window of the shop once more. The twins stuck the tongues out at the blonde, but he was too engrossed with the goings on inside.

Meanwhile, Haruhi eyed the ridiculously expensive delicacies before her eyes. This was almost too much, but… Haruhi turned her head to look at the bouncy Hunny. He seemed to extremely happy, so she supposed she made the best choice. Mori stood quietly beside them.

"My layer shall be strawberry" Hunny happily declared before sending a smile Haruhi's way, "What flavor do you want?"

Haruhi stopped to think. During her pause, she found two sets of eyes solely set on her. What Haruhi was unaware of is that not only were Hunny and Mori waiting for her decision, but the host king as well with bated breath. Haruhi bit her lip and then the flavor came to her.

"Chocolate sounds like a good choice," Haruhi said softly. Hunny seemed to heartedly agree and nodded his head enthusiastically. Haruhi turned her attention to Mori. He blinked. A somewhat indifferent expression on his face, "What flavor would you want?"

Mori seemed thrown off by the question. Haruhi wasn't sure why. Mori also took his time in deciding what flavor he wanted. Hunny hopped impatiently off to the side. His whole aura screamed that he demanded his cake soon. Mori came to a decision.

"Aa. Vanilla," Mori said plainly.

"BUT TAKASHI!!!!!!! Vanilla is such a boring flavor…" Hunny whined. Mori seemed almost downtrodden by his cousin's remark.

"I think it's a good choice. Strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla; it's a perfect combination of flavor," Haruhi commented.

A small smile came to Mori's face.

~ThisIsAlmostHalloween/Halloween/What'sThis?/JackSkellington/Witches/Monsters/HarryPotter~

SORRY I'M LATE! DX I feel bad, but I was super busy today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter Mounkey and all others. See you next time! =D


	5. Watching the Cakes

The cake shop had a large glass window in it with the workers on the other side so that the patrons could stay and watch their cakes being made if it so tickled their fancy.

Hunny was having such a great time watching the cakes he quite forgot the real reason why he had brought Mori and Haruhi along. He bounced up and down and back and forth in front of the window as he happily watched their cake being made.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to forget that Hunny was a senior. She and Mori were standing slightly further back, still watching the cakes but not quite a closely as Hunny-Sempei.

Haruhi, being the cook for her family, was honestly having a good time here. The chiefs took great care in the way they put the cakes together, but at the same time they were very efficient. Also, it was kind of interesting to see all the options available in a high class place like this. Normally when she went somewhere with the host club, things where so fast paced she didn't really get the time to notice these sorts of things...

She looked at Mori and saw that he was watching the bakers. It wasn't really intently, but she wouldn't have said it was bored either. It was like a student who was watching an explanation.

Mori looked over at Haruhi and the two stared at each other. Haruhi thought for a moment about how to phrase her question.

"Mori-Sempei... Do you know how to cook?"

Hunny heard the question and turned back in time to see his two companions staring curiously in each others eyes. At first he felt a pang of guilt for forgetting, but it was quickly replaced by a wave of relief. Even though he had forgot, obviously his hunch that they would be a good couple was correct! He looked back in the window and a huge grin broke out on his face that he couldn't contain. He was very pleased with himself.

It was short lived however.

The cake window was very shinny. So shinny, in fact, it was a pretty good mirror.

Between Takashi and Haru-Chan Hunny saw something that made his heart drop.

Tenma-chan was looking in from an outside window.

--

Yo! Sorry I was late this time... Halloween/convention stuff kept me occupied! n_n

Anyway, did you see how many views we got on Tuesday!? 58! O_O That's awesome!

Also- We now have just as many Ouran and Brigadoon chapters!

Tag.

You're it.


	6. Danger

Haruhi and Mori conversed over cooking ability for a bit, but were interrupted by Honey. He smiled sweetly towards them and held up the cake that had been so meticulously made for them. The two followed Honey towards a table, the excitable blonde set down the cake as carefully as he could onto the table.

"I'm gonna be right back! Okay …bye!" Honey said before wandering off in a random direction. Haruhi and Mori watched him curiously. It was a strange thing for the tiny blonde to do. Not only had he left Bun-bun behind, but a perfectly good cake as well.

The other hosts continued to hover outside. Kyoya left a while back, saying that it was foolish to be so curious. Although for a guy who said that, Kyoya seemed fairly irritated. Tamaki's face almost was glued to the window as he watched his beloved daughter sitting with Mori all alone. A sound like a wounded dog escaped his lips.

"Hey, where'd Honey-sempai go?" Kaoru said curiously. The sound of a snapping twig was the only warning they received of the danger that was waiting for them. Three heads spun around to see the source of the sound. Each one's eyes widened considerably. Tamaki slid down the window and sat on the ground with a horrified expression.

"What are you doing?" Honey asked. His face was darkened like when he hadn't slept well during his nap. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki considered this situation even worse than the time tea had accidentally spilt on Bun-Bun. Tamaki tried not to break down crying.

"Uh, we just wanted to check up Haruhi…" both twins explained simultaneously. Honey just stared at them. Hikaru and Kaoru cowered back beside their king as Honey stepped forward slightly. They were going to die!!!!!! They would die by the hands of a senior who had the appearance of a five year old.

"Take them first!" Tamaki said frantically as he pushed Kaoru and Hikaru forward. The two glared back at the panicked blonde.

"Oh thanks, King…" they said irritably. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the threes attention back to Honey.

"Well, I think you've checked up on Haruhi. You can go now…" Honey said with an eerie cheerful smile. The three nodded their heads vigorously before dashing down the street towards the limo parked at the corner. When the limo drove off, Honey headed back inside. He walked up to the table where Honey and Mori sat.

"Sorry I was gone so long. I washed my hands Takashi!" Honey said cutely showing off his fingers and wriggling them about. Mori patted Honey on the head as the tiny blonde sat in the seat beside him. Honey sent a smile Haruhi's way. Haruhi smiled back. The cake was cut and they all began to eat it.

/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||||||||||||/////////

Well, sorry for the shortness. I have a huge computer science quiz that I have to study for, As well as finishing up a few projects for other classes. Let's not forget that German quiz! Anyways…

TAG MOUNKEY!!!!!!!!!! =D


	7. On Cutting the Cake

The cake was layered as so; strawberry on the bottom, chocolate in the middle and vanilla on the top. The three flavors then reoccurred in the frosting. On top of the cake was a very excellent picture of an elephant covered in red and gold Chinese decorations, which a monkey wearing a crown dressed in a smiler fashion riding on top.

Haruhi stared at the cake. She felt kind of bad knowing that they were going to eat it. Hunny also stared happily at the cake. It looked even better then on TV.

Mori picked up one of the knifes that were provided to them and cut the cake into twelve pieces. Hunny chimed in, "Takashi! I want the piece with the monkey on it!" Mori nodded and slid the knife underneath the monkey piece, then lifted Hunny's plate. He slid it off the knife without dropping a crumb.

While Haruhi was impressed by this, she still felt her heart jump out of her chest when a man (apparently standing at her elbow) let loose a cry of "Amazing technique!"

She turned around in her chair quickly and saw one of the chefs standing right behind her. In his hand he was limply holding a specialized cake knife, but he seemed to have quite forgotten about it.

He was still staring at the cake. The three Ouran students looked at the man now, but he didn't seem to notice. While Haruhi was quite distracted by this, Hunny and Mori turned their attention back to the cake.

"Haru-Chan!" Haruhi turned back to the other two upon hearing Hunny's voice. She saw that Mori was poised over the cake. Hunny spoke for his cousin, "Haru-Chan! Which piece would you like?"

Still slightly distracted by the gawking man behind her, Haruhi quickly said, "Oh! I'm OK with anything really!"

Mori looked at her again to make sure, then slid his knife under the cake and placed another piece perfectly on the plate.

"Simply amazing!" The man cried. He was looking at Mori now, who was currently picking up his own piece. One without much frosting, "Never in all my years as a pastry chef have I seen cake served with such expert skill!"

Mori looked at the Man now, who looked deeply moved and said, "Please sir, tell me where you studied!"

Wait, what? Haruhi was very confused by now. You can study serving cake? She wanted to just put her head down on the table and parse this out.

Mori-Senpai however; didn't miss a beat, "The Haninozuka Household."  
Haruhi thought about that, then looked at Hunny. He was currently happily eating his slice of cake. Come to think of it, she had witnessed him eating at least five pieces during the host club and who knows how many others before that? Or simply when she hadn't been looking? Her head swam for a moment and she covered her eyes with her hand hoping that might encourage things to stand still.

The cake man's eyes widened as he recognized the name, "The Haninozuka Household...!? Why, they're famous within the pastry shop industry! For you to have studied there you must be... be...!" He seemed to have temporarily lost his ability to speak then suddenly yelled, "The God of Cake Serving!"

--

That's right! I wrote two chapters today! To many thoughts going through my head... *Mounkey holds her head and squats down*

Any who, hope you liked the chapter James! Even though I kind of blew my chance to make a romantic scene... *Mounkey mourns the loss*


	8. Heading Home

The cake was done. The enthusiastic chef left behind in the elegant cake shop. The three Ouran academy students were sitting in the comfort of a plush limo. Haruhi watched the street lights pass by as they drove to her house.

The passenger compartment of the limo was quiet, even Hunny was pleasantly subdued. Haruhi turned to look at Mori. The young man also seemed captured by the lights of the night flickering by. Haruhi tapped Mori lightly on his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Mori-sempai…" Haruhi said.

"Aa," Mori replied.

"Why did you study cooking?" Haruhi curiously asked. She couldn't help it. The subject matter was very intriguing. Hunny happily lifted his head and decided now would be a perfect time than ever to pop right into the conversation.

"I know why Takashi studied cooking. He did it, because he knows I love sweets. I'd always want cakes and pastries when were young children. Eventually he decided that he would just make the food himself!!" Hunny cheerily said.

Mori stayed quiet as he let Hunny explain. Haruhi was slightly disappointed. She was hoping to learn more from Mori himself. The limo turned the corner and began to slow down considerably. Haruhi's house was in sight. The limo came to a stop.

"Good-bye. Thank-you for the cake," Haruhi said before the door of the limo was opened for her. Haruhi slowly stepped out and waved. Hunny waved back enthusiastically. Mori's wave was small and brief. Haruhi gave one last smile and door closed.

They watched as Haruhi opened the door to her apartment and stepped in. Once they were sure she was safe, the driver started up the car and the two cousins set on home. Hunny glanced over at Mori. The other young man stared forward.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Yes Mitsukuni?" Mori replied.

"Do you like Haruhi?"

* * *

JAMES HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! =D. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Life's prety hectic, and I have my own stories I'm writing her on a different account name. It's hard keeping up with everything, but I'm trying. I realized today that I broke the promise to myself about not starting another story until I finished my others. Ooops… o_o Anyways… Your turn Mounkey!


	9. A Visitor?

Haruhi waved at the seniors as they drove off. She wondered vaguely if they waved back. It was hard to tell because the windows were tinted. After the limo was out of site she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to her apartment, still looking off behind her. Once she reached the top she turned her focus forward and was startled to see, well, probably the last person she would have expected standing in front of her door. As she approached he looked unsure whether or not he should knock.

Haruhi said his name to get his attention.

"Kyoya-Sempei... What are you doing here?"

--

Shortest chapter I have yet written O_O Word count says it's only 108 words.

I kind of wanted to introduce Kyoya again, but I'm afraid my creativity is completely shoot tonight _ so that was all I could manage...

OK James, if you want to do a KyoyaHaruhi scene, nows your chance!


	10. Unexpected Guest

Kyoya swung around to look at Haruhi. It was then that Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was holding something in his other hand. The shadow king turned to face her. He adjusted his classes and tried to look as if he hadn't been flustered just a second ago.

"Haruhi," he said plainly.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked.

"You left this in the music hall…" Kyoya said as he outstretched his arm over to Haruhi. Grasped in his hand was a plain notebook. It was one of Haruhi's notebooks. She wasn't even aware that she had left it behind. She gently took it from Kyoya.

"Thank-you…" Haruhi said. She was unsure of what else she could say. This was so out-of-character for Kyoya to do. She wondered what spurred this random act of kindness. She also wondered if this act of kindness would cost her later….

"It is of no consequence. Just know that I would normally not waste my time in such a way," Kyoya commented smoothly. Haruhi quirked a brow.

"If it was such a waste of time, why do it?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well… I would think that notebook is essential. It is obvious that it's used for one of your studies. If the notebook had been left behind who knows what work would be left unfinished. You might have fallen out of your top position thus losing your scholarship. I could not allow for such a thing to happen," Kyoya responded quickly. Haruhi blinked at the response.

"You do realize that speech was almost Tamaki worthy, yes?" Haruhi said with a small smile. She was very curious now as to what had gotten into the shadow king this night. He was acting completely different form how he usually did. He appeared to be trying to cover it up though, but he was doing terribly.

"I…will take this as my time to part," Kyoya said turning on his heels in the opposite direction as he prepared to leave. Luck was not on his side, however. The door to Haruhi's apartment swung open to reveal Haruhi's lovely cross-dressing father. The older man appeared tickled pink that Kyoya had come for a surprise visit.

"Kyoya!" Ranka said happily. Haruhi watched the scene with mild interest as her father swept the unsuspecting Kyoya into their home. The regal host was so caught off guard he managed to let out a yelp of surprise as he fell into Ranka's arms.

"Um…Dad," Haruhi tried.

"Mr. Fujioka I really must go…" Kyoya said as politely as he could as he tried to rip himself from the older man's grasp.

"Haruhi close the door. You'll let a draft in!" Ranka said cheerily. Haruhi simply sighed and did as she was told. Kyoya was officially trapped now. Ranka released the struggling boy and traveled to the kitchen to go make some tea. Kyoya took this time to try and regain his composure.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-sempai…" Haruhi said as she watched Kyoya try to breathe again.

"It is quite alright," Kyoya replied as he started to readjust his tie. Mr. Fujioka walked back into the room carrying a couple of cups and a kettle of tea. Haruhi ran over to help her father. She set the kettle on the table as her father set the cups down in three spots. When her father was done setting up he patted the seats beside him.

"Come Ootori. This will be a wonderful chance to hear about my daughter's activities from both you and her. I imagine a chance like this doesn't come up very often," Ranka said beaming. Haruhi glowered, but sat down next to her father. Kyoya said nothing, but did the same.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fujioka" Kyoya said politely.

* * *

James: Woo! I totally got to write in Haruhi's father into a story twice today. Lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's short, but I also find it fairly entertaining. Sorry for the tinge of OCC. I hope it wasn't too much that it was irritating. I usually try my best to keep characters in character.

Your turn now Mounkey!!!!!!!! =D


	11. What About Mori and Hunny?

Hunny sat on the edge of his bed (In his bunny pajamas) and looked out the window. Tonight the moon was almost full, just a little lop sided on the left. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Takashi.

_ "Takashi?"_

_ "Yes Mitsukuni?"_

_ "Do you like Haruhi?"_

Hunny wondered what had gotten into him. He sighed and flopped down on his bed, hugging Bun-Bun close to him as he closed his eyes...

_Mori looked a little bit taken aback, but then returned to normal and turned to look out the opposite window. He nodded slightly, grunting softly, "Un..."_

_ He wasn't able to look Hunny in the eye, and Hunny could scene that his cousin was embarrassed. Hunny couldn't help himself; he pressed further._

_ "If you like Haru-chan, then why don't you tell her...?"_

_ Mori glanced back at Hunny, and the littlest host was startled to see pain in biggest's eyes. Mori then turned back to look out the window again and the rest of the ride was silent. But not the silent of a finished conversation. Mori, it seemed, simply could not formulate a good answer by the end of it._

Hunny opened his eyes again and stared at the canopy of his bed. It was pink. Hunny held Bun-Bun up to his face and let his mouth be buried in the rabbit's forehead as he thought.

***TheHouseOfTakashi*TheHouseOfTakashi*TheHouseOfTakashi***

At the Morinozuka household: Mori sat somberly in the sparing room. Intermittently however, the heavy emotional cloud hovering over him made his heart hurt.

Mori had just figured out that Hunny had set things up so that he had a chance to talk to Haruhi. In fact, Mori had a suspicion that the time when Mitsukuni had left had been to intentionally give the two of them some time alone.

And he had blown it.

Mori let his head fall down to his chest.

Mitsukuni had gone through so much trouble to help him, and Mori himself hadn't even realized it.

Outside the dojo Mori's younger brother Satoshi stood unhappily peeking in. He mumbled quietly, "Taka..."

When Mori had gotten home Satoshi had greeted him exuberantly (as usual) and to the casual observer Mori's reaction would not have been out of character. He smiled ever so slightly and patted his younger brother on the head. Satoshi, however, immediately scened something was wrong. His exuberant manner dropped away instantly and he stared up at his big brother.

"Taka... What's wrong?..."

Shortly after that Mori had retired to the dojo, where he'd now been sitting for several hours.

***TheHouseOfMitsukuni*TheHouseOfMitsukuni*TheHouseOfMitsukuni***

Hunny sat up suddenly, a firm dissension pumping the blood pointedly through his veins. He jumped on his bed and pumped his tiny fist through the air as he swung Bun-Bun around happily,

"Alright Takashi! I'm going to help you no matter what!"

Takashi liked Haru-Chan! When you came right down to it that was the point! So Hunny's plans to help his cousin obtain his deserved happiness where really not all that changed at all!

Now that he had confirmed that Takashi liked Haru-chan, it was a simple matter of making sure that Haru-chan knew the good points of Takashi too; and those were hard to miss, so he had no reason to worry about that!

And, anyway, Takashi had the advantage!

None of the other hosts had noticed that had feelings for Haru-chan yet!

So all Hunny had to do was make sure they didn't get that chance, and that should be easy enough!

Right?

Right!

--

Haha, a longer chapter to make up for the short one a wrote last time q:

I also tried to change the flashback to both a different font and italicize, in the hope that at least one of them will show up when I upload this.

Alright James, are you ready for this?


	12. Morning After

Haruhi walk up with a yawn. She stretched out and got out of bed. She headed to the closet and began to put her clothes on. Her mind wandered to the day before. It had been quite an interesting day. The cake stop had been a nice distraction and Kyoya's unexpected visit wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Haruhi sighed as she buttoned up her white shirt. It was weird to her that Kyoya had developed such strong relationship with her father. The Shadow King kept up with his reputation alright. He was one to do things in the shadows without her knowledge. However, Kyoya seemed incredibly uncomfortable when her father was out of sight to get this or that.

Whenever her father chanced to go out of the room, Kyoya's form would considerably slacken. He'd then twiddle his fingers and look at everything at the room that wasn't her. It was the only way you could really tell there was something bothering Kyoya. He didn't particularly shout out his feelings like Tamaki and making a show of it.

It was very late by the time Kyoya left. His good-bye was brief and then he was gone. Her father seemed immensely happy with the visit. She wondered what all her father did talk about with Kyoya when she wasn't around as well. She was a bit unnerved to find out. Nevertheless…

Haruhi finished getting dressed and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She was stopped by the sound of her ring tone. It was the phone the twins had given to her. She ran over to her counter and picked it up. It was Hunny.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered as she held up the phone to her ear. She could almost feel Hunny's smile through the phone as he giggled excitedly about something. The blonde on the other side of the phone continued to talk to her, "Breakfast? Um…sure,"

Haruhi clicked her phone shut and set it back down on the counter. She ran over to her school bag and started stuffing things inside of it. When she was satisfied that she had everything, Haruhi grabbed her phone off the dresser and also placed it into her bag. Haruhi attempted to head out the door, but she accidentally woke her father.

"Mmmm…where are you going this early before school?" her dad mumbled from the place he had decided to fall asleep.

"Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai invited me to breakfast," Haruhi explained. Her father seemed appeased by the answer and fell back into sleep. Haruhi quietly made her way to the front door and exited her apartment. She saw the limo pull up from the street corner. She made her way down the stairs.

* * *

_**James here! Sorry the chapter is a bit short. I have finals coming up and I also need to write a 8 – 10 page research paper. Sad to say, but school work trumps fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless of how short it was. Review if you can! Your turn Mounkey. =D**_


	13. A Delay in Breakfast Plans

Meanwhile- Tamaki let out a cry of anguish, "MY POOR DAUGHTER!"  
Downstairs the household servants turned their attention in the direction of the sound, and a light hearted pleasant conversation took place. One of the maids turned to another and said, "It would seem that young master Tamaki is awake" The other one smiled and nodded, then turned back to cheerfully dusting the mantel.

Back upstairs in the bedroom Tamaki was getting himself worked up. Haruhi had made a point to randevue with the seniors, which could only mean she was in trouble. (Tamaki had managed to convince himself of this in less then three seconds. It was that obvious) AND WHAT HORIBLE TROUBLE SHE MUST BE IN! Hunny-Senpei's reaction when he found they were being followed was extreme. WHICH MUST MEAN- ***GASP* -**Haruhi's being black mailed! It all makes scene now! His poor little daughter had gotten into some horrible debt she had been unable to pay off and got in with a horrible group of loan sharks who now where threating her and her family, meaning she was forced to turn to the two marital artist sempeis for protection. That was it! IT WAS THE ONLY EXPLANATION!

The host club king shouted out to no one in particular, "Don't worry Haruhi! DADDY WON'T ABONDON YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!"

In a moment of abject decisiveness Tamaki threw on his school uniform and hastily proceeded downstairs. Upon entering the limo Tamaki threw his plan into action by giving his driver some new directions, "Today we're going to make a stop at the commoner's apartment complex we've visited before!"

Actually, Tamaki hadn't really plan out very far besides that, but that didn't sway his commitment one miota. With a "Yes sir" from the driver, the limo zoomed off at top speed.

Back in the mansion Shima Maezono, the housekeeper, sighed. In her hand she held Tamaki's cell phone. She shook her head, "Really, the young master needs to think more before he acts..."

The cell phone jingled. Shima looked down at it for a moment then sighed and flipped it open to answer, "I"m sorry, young master Suoh is unavailable at the moment. May I-"

She was cut off by the person on the other line. Shima's displeaser at Tamaki's behavior diapered in an instant.

"No. I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything"

***

Hunny and Mori sat in front of Haruhi's apartment while they waited for her. Hunny pressed his nose up against the glass. When he saw Haruhi he turned happily to his cousin, "Haru-Chan's coming!"

Mori nodded stoically. Hunny just smiled, he could tell that Takashi was blushing a little. Hunny turned back to the window.

Then Hunny's cell phone belted out a suer-happy tune, which meant someone was calling him. Hunny was a little upset that someone would be calling him now, but he was glad it happened before Haru-chan had gotten in the car. He flipped it open while deciding that he would silence it after this call, "Hello-?"

He was cut off

"Hello, this is the Ootari household. Our youngest son Kyoya never returned home last night, have you by chance seen him?"  
Hunny was quite surprised and turned, stunned, to his left to let his cousin in on the news, "Kyo-chan is missing"

Mori was viably taken aback, Hunny then went back to the cell phone, "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him"

"All right, thank you. If you hear anything please let us know"

Hunny nodded. Then remembering he was on a cell phone said, "OK, I will. And give me a call if you find him too so I know he's OK!"

The person on the other line hung up. Hunny pulled his phone away from his ear and starred for moment, before finally flipping it closed. He turned to Mori. Mori starred back. Hunny bit his lip. This kind of put a kinck in his plans to help his cousin's love life.

Mori then turned to his left and opened the car door. Hunny objected, "Takashi, you can't! At this rate Haruhi will-"

"It is a Senpei's job to look out for his Kohai" Mori said without hesitation and exited the car, closing the door behind him.

Hunny had a moment where he tried to follow him, then remembered he was still waring a seatbelt. He unbuckled it then opened his own door and jumped out. He ran around the back of the car to catch up to Mori, who wasn't running, but who walked with such long strides he had already made some serious ground, "Takashi! Wait!"

Haruhi was just walking down the stairs as this occurred. She was surprised to see he two senpeis (who had invited her to breakfast) run off. After a moment's confusion the natural host hesitated, then slipped her book bag under her arm and decided to try catching up to them. She really was a slow runner so she sincerely doubted she would make it if they didn't stop, but maybe she would get lucky.

*AtAParkNearby*AtAParkNearby*AtAParkNearby*AtAParkNearby*

Kyoya slipped his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes slowly, "What the hell has gotten into me recently...?" He sat on the bench in some little commoner park probably a mile or two from Haruhi's apartment.

First, when he found out that Haruhi had met up with Mori and Hunny, he had gotten annoyed for absolutely no reason.

Then he gave his bodyguards the slip and showed up alone on her door step simply to deliver a notebook? And what did he do when she asked why? He had given a Tamaki speech!

Kyoya toyed with the idea of simply gorging his eyes out right there. It would have served him right for his stupidity so far. He thought better of it and slipped his glasses back on.

Why was he getting worked up over this anyway? It was so stupid...

Still. He hadn't been able to return home the last night. He slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes again, more angrily then before.

And that was another thing. What the hell? Kyoya rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept at all and his blood pressure was falling low. He was feeling really irritable.

The bush in front of him moved and Kyoya quickly put his spectacles back on.

The shrubbery parted and Mori stepped through, Hunny following quickly at his heals.

Kyoya stared up at him and felt his irritation rise. What the hell was this guy thinking anyway. What gave him the right to monopolize Haruhi's time when she should really be working to pay back the money for that vase she broke?

--

Urhg... Monkey here... and I'm sick again. :( I thought about just taking a point and going to sleep without writing anything but... ***Plays with computer*** Then I remembered I had a Biology test tomorrow I had to study for anyway... Isn't it just amazing how sometimes it becomes so easy to write fanfiction when you know you have an unpleasant task in front of you? (Hahaha... blah...) Seriously, I was thinking, "Oh, I'll just write the minimum today. Just a hundred words or so..."

And then this whole chapter wrote itself O_o I suspect the procrastination fairy. Though (s)he certainly picked a strange way to express her/himself today. LOL

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry that I kind of villafied Kyoya _ If you don't like it I'll totally understand if you redeem him in the next chapter! ***Turns to the unpleasant task of actually studying*** I really don't like this part of biology... *sighs*


	14. Rescue

"Kyoya!" Hunny said, bouncing in front of Mori to go over to the host. Kyoya lowered his hand from his face after his glasses were securely on. He was still angry and he had no idea why, "Are you okay?"

"I was dragged into Haruhi's home by her father. It grew late. I never made it home. I am no sitting on a hard cold wooden bench in the middle of a commoner's park. How do you presume I feel?" Kyoya replied back snippily. Hunny stepped back closer to Mori.

"Hn," Mori said rather irritated. Kyoya had no right to treat Hunny like that even he was tired. They were only trying to help him. Kyoya breathed deeply and sighed. He reached up and adjusted his glasses. Kyoya prepared to apologize for his outburst when his cell phone rang. For the most part he had ignored the insistent ringing throughout the night, but this particular ring-tone belonged to their _king_.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he answered the phone. The phone was quickly pulled away from the Shadow king's ear as a loud shout emitted from the other side of the phone. Mori and Hunny watched the scene curiously. Kyoya continued to listen to Tamaki's frantic ranting before calmly shutting his phone up.

"What is wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunny asked as he shuffled is feet.

"He is under the belief that Haruhi is at this point and time being black-mailed. I'll let you handle that. I am currently too tired to care too deeply about the matter. I wish to go home and sleep. I will have one of my servants pick up my school work. Good-day," Kyoya said before standing up from the bench and walking towards the direction of his house. The other two hosts watched him.

The two stood their quietly as Kyoya left. Mori's normal quiet didn't really change, but Hunny was completely silent compared to his normal sunny disposition. Both were taking the information they were given and trying to make it coherent in their heads. Then realization hit.

"Haruhi!" Hunny cried as his hands flew to his cheeks. The tiny young man was off, running towards the direction they had come. Mori scampered close behind before scooping up Hunny in his arms and running faster. Sadly when they finally reached the apartments again, Tamaki was there.

Haruhi's face was currently being smashed into Tamaki's blue blazer as he tried to alleviate any fears that she may have about the horrible loan sharks. The poor brunette just stood there confused as she worked on trying to breathe. Hunny frowned. Tama-chan always had a habit of ruining everything!

"—and do not worry my dearest daughter. Daddy shall do everything in my power to protect you. Those mean people will never lay a single finger on you at all," Tamaki continued to reassure Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and pushed Tamaki back.

"What are you talking about Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked. At this time, she took noticed of Hunny and Mori's return. Hunny waved from his position in Mori's arms. Haruhi waved back. Tamaki turned his attention to the other hosts and then cowered slightly into Haruhi's side. The girl looked at her _king_ puzzled.

"I'm sorry about that. It looks like we missed breakfast," Hunny said sadly.

"Breakfast?" Tamaki said from his position beside Haruhi.

* * *

James here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you get better Mounkey! I also hope that your biology test went well. I presented a project on Wednesday. I sure hope that went well. I'm also writing a research paper. DX I must finishes it. Till next time! =D


	15. Tama, Takashi, Haru and I!

To Hunny's dismay: Tamaki had insisted on joining him, Haruhi, and Mori in the car on the way to school.

Mori and Hunny sat on one side of the car and Tamaki and Mori sat opposite them. As par normal Tamaki was doting on Haruhi; worrying about some doomsday scenario that he had convinced himself had transpired.

"You're not hurt are you!? They didn't force you into indentured servitude did they!???"

Haruhi was rather confused, "Um, no...? Sempei, what are you talking about...?" She glanced over at the other two sitting in the car. She couldn't help noticing that Hunny was abnormally quite. Then she looked at Mori and actually jumped. Judging from his demeanor someone might actually think that he knew the end of the world was nigh.

Haruhi started to say something to Mori, "Mori-Sempei-" which got Hunny to look up hopefully, but unfortunately she was cut off by Tamaki.

Tamaki didn't seem to have heard what Haruhi had said at all (or really even comprehend the situation) and threw his arms around Haruhi as he hugger her tightly, "Daddy won't let anyone bully yooooooooooou-!"

Hunny's displeaser at Tamaki's interference with his plan to bring his favorite cousin happiness hit it's breaking point. So Hunny dealt with this situation the way the small, rabbit stuffed-animal toting, human-weapon would be pron to deal with any situation like this.

Cutely.

Suddenly, Tamaki's arms were hugging thin air and he fell face first onto the leather seat. He scrambled back upright saying, "Haruhi!? Oh no! They got her!, "But to his relief saw that she was only now sitting on the seat across just as confused about what had happened as he was, but relieved to be free. Yes: there she was: sitting next to Mori-Sempei-

Suddenly Hunny-Sempei was bouncing up and down next to him and the host club king momentarily forgot what was going on.

All according to plan~

"Tama-chan~! Tama-chan~! I just had a wonderful idea~!" Hunny beamed at his baffled underclassman, "Since now it's to late to go to the breakfast **we'd planned on**," Hunny allowed a beat for that verbal jab to sink in then continued on in his same sugar-coated way before Tamaki realized what had happed, "Let's use this opportunity to go through a drive through!"

It took a moment for Hunny's suggestion to sink in, but once it did Tamaki's eyes widened and an unnecessarily manly smile spread across his lips. He could see it now, "Yes! That is the commoner way! Stressed out with such a busy schedule and with no time to even cook their own breakfasts: commoners, during their morning commutes, seek a quick substitute- a fast food restaurant's 'Breakfast special'...!"

While Tamaki carried on like this to Hunny, who was obviously hanging on every word, Haruhi sighed and turned to Mori sitting next to her. She was startled to see that he still didn't look very happy. She was about to ask if he was alright but he spoke first, which stopped the question dead in her mouth.

"Haruhi... are you...being black-mailed?" He didn't look at her as he spoke, but instead stared down at his knees.

Haruhi was at first taken aback by the question, "No, I-", but then she realized where it had come from.

Guilt overcame Haruhi. Tamaki's nonsensical ramblings had caused Mori-Sempei to worry. She blushed for no reason and looked down at her knees too, "No... I..." She looked up at him and found his eyes meeting his. She smiled, "I'm actually probably in the best situation of my life." Mori smiled too, and put his hand on her head. The two continued to smile at each other.

Tamaki then blurted out something, apparently having returned to his earlier "Save Haruhi From Vaguely Established Danger" nonsense.

His eyes glistened in admiration for his own genius "I know! Daddy should hire ninjas!"

Haruhi was now seriously annoyed and turned to yell at him, Mori's hand still resting on top of her head, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!"

Tamaki looked upset and bit his thumb while making puppy dog eyes, "It's not that stupid..."

--

*InsideJokes*InsideJokes*InsideJokes*

I wonder if anyone reading this story will get that reference...? Hahaha... If you're curious, look up a story called, "Love Isn't Just a Word" by Inuyasha4eva. You really only need to read to first chapter to get it...

Anyhow, that business aside: Whoo-who! Christmas break! Yay! No more school for almost a whole month! Ya!


	16. Interlude

"I'm just saying that ninjas sound like an absolutely fabulous idea. They have such wonderful skills and Haruhi would completely safe from harm…" Tamaki continued to blather on to Kyoya over the phone.

"I'll think about it," Kyoya responded rather irritably from the other line. The shadow king had been attempting to finally go to sleep, but Tamaki just had to go and call to tell him another one of his _bright_ ideas. Tamaki was lucky that he was far away from Kyoya at the moment or he would have most certainly strangled him on the spot.

While this conversation between _mommy _and _daddy_ took place, the other hosts carried on with the day's activities. Kaoru and Hikaru were having their fun as usual by sharing a moment of brotherly love. The customer's would always eat that up. Haruhi continued to shine as the number one rookie. And lastly but certainly not least, Hunny and Mori did their thing.

Hunny was mostly pleased with the events of this morning. Their breakfast ruined, Kyoya was somewhat jerkish, and Tamaki kind of spoiled the atmosphere; but Takashi and Haruhi had shared a moment in the limo. That smile they shared was magical.

Hunny popped another piece of cake into his mouth with a smile. Things were progressing quite nicely all things considering. Now all the tiny host had to do was think of another course of action, something that would speed up their connection. A date seemed like the right idea, but the question was how to get the ball rolling. What was the best way to approach it?

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness. My brain is totally not working today. I can't afford negative points so it's like uh… I'll just type something short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed this tiny snippet. Your turn Mounkey!!!!!!! =D**_


	17. Twins

Kaoru had noticed it as soon as Haruhi had walked into the room. She had looked over at the place where _Hunny _and _Mori _typically sat. He had turned to his twin and saw that he had seen it to.

Hikaru shrugged, but Kaoru looked back. He watched Haruhi for a little bit longer, something had been off with her all day. He and Hikaru had tried annoying the reason out of her during class, but she had actually managed to avoid giving them a straight answer.

When Mori and Hunny came in Kaoru watched them carefully out of the corner of his eye. When they came in they both glanced over at where _Haruhi _was sitting, and when Haruhi had seen them she had given them an abnormally warm smile.

This time, Hikaru had put two and two together also. The two exchanged a look. Once the customers had died down it was time for Hikaru and Kaoru to do something about the suspicious behavior of the other members.

Hikaru and Kaoru excused themselves from the club fairly quickly and left.

Once they had left, Haruhi stood up and walked to the door to leave also. She quickly and carefully looked over her shoulder and was relived to see that Tamaki was still preoccupied pestering Kyoya on the phone. Making a slight detour she walked near where Mori was sitting, who drinking a cup of tea. Hunny was at that moment taking his nap, so Mori was alone.

He looked up as she approached and Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks and blushed slightly. She hadn't actually meant to walk over to him, but her feet had for some reason taken her there while her mind was preoccupied.

She stood like that and Mori sat like that for few seconds. Then Mori smiled at her and Haruhi felt her nervousness melt away. Her "natural" smile fell smoothly onto her face, and an unexpected happiness filled her heart. Haruhi then turned to go but continued to smile at Mori for a little bit longer.

"I hope we can try to go out for breakfast again soon"

Mori's smile deepened and he nodded his head just slightly.

When Haruhi left the third Music room she closed the door tightly behind her, turned her back to it, leaned on the handles, and let out a content but slightly sad sigh. Honestly, she wished she could have thought of something more to say.

She didn't, however, have much time to be alone with her thoughts. Within seconds a double cry of, "Gotcha!" Echoed all around her ears and she felt her arms almost being ripped out of their sockets. Suddenly, she realized she was being dragged down the hall at top speed by two red headed brotherly-love hosts.

She let out a cry of surprise as she flew backwards down the corridor, "Wait-! Where are we going?!"

The twins exchanged an evil glance over her head, but conveniently failed to answer her question. The next thing she knew, Haruhi was being thrown into a limo quickly followed by her two kidnappers.

She turned angrily towards them, "What do you think you're doing?!"

The two positioned themselves on either side of her and shrugged. Then answered simultaneously, "We're bored. So we thought we should bring our toy along to entertain us"

Haruhi realized with a pang of horror that the limo was already in motion. There was no way she could escape now.

Dum da da dum....

I thought the twins were do for an appearance... Haha...


	18. Dinner?

About half an hour had passed since Haruhi's kidnapping. The twins had forced Haruhi into a fancy dress and added extensions to her hair. The three were now seated at a ridiculously expensive restaurant that Haruhi was aware she would have never been able to attend normally on her income. Either way, Haruhi was not pleased.

"Cheer up Haruhi…" Kaoru cooed as he slid his finger along the crystal of his water glass.

"Yes, we went out of our way to play with you," Hikaru said with a smile.

Haruhi glowered at the two and picked up her fork. She stabbed the appetizer in front of her. The twins didn't seem to be phased by this act of violence. It was the same ploy she had used when she was mad at Tamaki at the beach house. Except this time they didn't have to worry about crab overdose.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Haruhi questioned as she took a bite of her food. Hey, even though she questioned what was going on; she wasn't going to deny free food. Kaoru and Hikaru each set their elbows on the table and turned their attention directly on Haruhi.

"Curiosity," they both answered simultaneously.

"Curiosity?" Haruhi said.

"Yes!" they twins replied.

"What are you curious about?" Haruhi asked.

The twins turned to each other and gave a look. A mischievous grin spread out on their faces. Hikaru stepped out of his chair and wrapped one arm around Haruhi's side. Kaoru got up and proceeded to do the same thing. Haruhi suppressed a sigh as other patrons of the restaurant started taking a notice of them.

"You see Haruhi…" Kaoru began.

"What we're curious about is what's been going on between Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and…you," Hikaru finished.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haruhi said as her face began to tinge a light pink. The twins leaned in closer. Their faces touching against Haruhi's cheeks. They could feel the slight warmth emitting from them. They chuckled.

"Oh Haruhi. Are you certain you don't know?" they cooed.

* * *

_***le gasp* those twins are just up to no good. Bloody gingers… (No offense to any of those out there). This isn't the longest chapter, but I think it's pretty good. It is your turn once again my dear friend, Mounkey. This is James. Signing out.**_


	19. Suspisous

Haruhi felt a slight blush rise in her checks. The twins were leaning in on her as they talked and Haruhi suddenly felt the impulse to run. Then a thought flickered through her head and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

Haruhi put her fork down on the table gently and seemed to become lost in her own thoughts, "What's going on between us...huh?"

Now that she had time to think about it, Hunny and Mori did seem to be making a real effort to interact with her the last few days. And what's more, Haruhi herself had found herself hoping that they would get together again soon... but then again, what the three of them had been doing hadn't really been too different then the kinds of adventures she had been in with the host club any way.

Haruhi then remembered that she was sitting with Hikaru and Kaoru and quickly adopted a reassuring (but painful) smile, "Oh. Nothing's going on between us" and with that she tried to cheerfully return to eating the appraiser on the table

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look. Haruhi was a terrible actor. Obviously, something big was up.

--

Short chapter, but I figure I could have done worse (LOL)

-Mounkey out


	20. Flowers

The dinner with the twins had ended. Haruhi had somehow managed to avoid questioning again, bad acting or not. This only meant that the twins would come up with another scheme, eventually. Haruhi dreaded when that day would come. The twins dropped her off at her house. Haruhi stepped out and grabbed her things.

"You can keep that dress if you want," the twins cooed before the door to their limo closed and they drove off into the night. Haruhi sighed and made her way up the apartment. She dug her key out of her bag and opened up the door. She was surprised by the sight of a rather lovely bouquet sitting on her dining room table. Suddenly her father came barreling out of nowhere straight towards her.

"HARUHI!" Ranka said as he smothered his daughter with affection. Haruhi tried to escape her father's hold. She vaguely wondered if he had been drinking, although the smell of alcohol could be found nowhere on him, "Who is he?"

"Who is what?" Haruhi questioned as she stepped back from her father. Ranka clapped his hands excitedly as he wandered over to the dining table and gestured to the flowers. Haruhi walked over and eyed them. A card was set in it with her name in scripted letters.

"They arrived this afternoon. I think they're just beautiful. Do you know who they could be from? Normally I would not approve of any boy trying to take my daughter away from me, however, this boy seems to have a great taste in flowers," Ranka continued on happily. A small smile fluttered to Haruhi's face.

"I have an idea of who they could be from," Haruhi said with a blush. At least she hoped her guess was right. She would never admit it aloud, but she rather liked flowers. They were simpler and less flashy than other gifts she had received from the host club.

"Do tell," Ranka nudged.

"It's just a guess dad, so I won't tell you just yet…" Haruhi replied.

"Oh come on!" Ranka pleaded as he tried his puppy eyes on his beloved daughter. Haruhi played with some of the flower petals before standing up and heading for her small bedroom. Ranka followed her with his eyes.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow dad," Haruhi said and shut her door.

"You never tell me anything!" Ranka whined.

* * *

The next day at school the twins continued to bother Haruhi in class. She held her resolve much to the twin's disappointment. When classes end, the three went directly to the third music hall. It was time to host once more.

Mori and Haruhi made eye contact as soon as she entered the room. Haruhi's face peppered with a blush and wandered to the other side of the room. Honey watched the display between the two happily. His plan was working wonders as far as he could tell. He was so happy that he'd convinced Takashi to send those flowers.

The customers poured in and everyone went here and there. The afternoon went on rather slowly at least in Haruhi's opinion. She really wanted a chance to talk to Mori-sempai and thank him for the flowers. Well, she wanted to see if he was even the one to give her the flowers. Finally the day came to a close as the customers began to leave. This was her chance!

"Haruhi…" a voice sad from behind her. Haruhi sighed. Then she turned around.

"Yes, Kyoya-sempai?"

* * *

_**WHAT"S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!?! *gasp* Your turn Mounkey! Can't wait to see where this goes. =3**_


	21. Worries

Gah! I want to start a new story so badly... but James says she whats to finish the ones we have first!

T_T ***Mounkey completely ignores the fact that if she really wanted to write these stories she could do it on her own account***

Something about actually finishing our stories before summer or something weird like that...

Oh no! My head is going to explode from the pressure of keeping all my stories inside! ***Head explodes and candy spills onto the ground***

Oh... well... that was kind of weird... ***Looks around* **What was I doing again...?

-Randomness complete-Now Commencing story-Loading...-Loading...-

--

When Haruhi turned her head in response her eyes locked with those of the shadow king's. Kyoya didn't say anything at first and just looked at her. Haruhi suddenly felt a little bit on edge, but hoped that she was simply imagining things. She turned completely around and repeated what she had said before, thinking that maybe hadn't been able to hear her before, "Yes, Kyoya-sempei...?"

Kyoya looked back down into his book apathetically and wrote down something, he then closed it but didn't seem the slight bit interested in looking back at Haruhi. It was much more interesting to concentrate on putting his pen into his breast pocket, "It's nothing. Never mind."

With that he walked right past her. Haruhi felt a chill as he did so and she turned to watch him go despite herself. He, however, did not look back once but turned the corner and walked out of site to a different part of the music room.

Haruhi had lost the happy feeling that she had had earlier that day. That exchange with Kyoya hadn't felt natural. A big chunk of reality that had eluded her recently due to her preoccupation with thoughts about her feelings suddenly hit her. The fact of the matter was, Kyoya had not been acting right these last few days... and he had been home sick only the day before.

Haruhi was kind of worried but at the same time couldn't help thinking, _"If Kyoya-Sempei's really sick I somehow think that pressing the topic would be a bad idea..." _

Hunny was watching Haruhi with an increasingly worried expression. Mori looked towards Haruhi too but then turned his attention back to Hunny, "...Mitsukuni."

Hunny turned to look at Mori and found that his customers had started getting nervous too. The girls were looking at Hunny with worried eyes. Hunny then remembered the situation he was in and let loose a large grin and started happily chatting about how fun it was to play with everyone. The girls sitting around him slowly forgot about their worries and returned to the magical land of, "Hunny-Sempei is an adorable little kid"

Once things had calmed down again Mori turned his attention over to where Haruhi was still standing, quite obviously lost in thought (She was still worrying about Kyoya, but her thoughts were split between what could be wrong and what might happen if she asked...).

After a moment he stood up, much to the surprise of his customers (he didn't stand up particularly fast, but there wasn't really any warning) and then took a moment looking at Haruhi. Hunny's ramblings trailed off as he and the girls watched his cousin. Mori walked over to Haruhi who looked up at him, distracted from her own thoughts.

Mori gently placed a hand on top of her head. Haruhi looked up into his eyes and saw him looking into her own with concern.

Five seconds passed. Then six. And seven. Hunny felt that that had been a sufficient amount of time. He leaned monkey like over the seat, "Hey! H~ey! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Haruhi broke eye contact with Mori and the two turned their attention to look at Hunny, who seemed to be in an unusually good mood, "Haru-chan, would you like to host with Takashi and me today? Come on! Come on!" Hunny's mood was defiantly inviting but Haruhi found her self turning back to Mori to make sure.

Mori looked her in the eyes for a few more seconds. Then he smiled. Haruhi felt herself smiling back and the happiness from before filled her chest again.

As the two walked over to Mori's and Hunny's table Haruhi remembered the flowers from yesterday. She looked up at Mori again and smiled, "Thank you"

Mori nodded and the two sat down with Hunny to continue hosting. Hunny's customers were happy as long as he continued chirping away, and Mori's obviously were under the impression that Mori was (for whatever reason) taking care of Haruhi in a similar way he took care of Hunny and welcomed the natural host quite happily. Haruhi's customers could, for their part, tell that Haruhi was in a particularly good mood that day, and so they were as content as the other two groups.

Hunny however, couldn't help but worry about the development with Kyoya, despite how he pretended not to have a care in the world. As he talked about how pretty marigolds were Hunny wondered worriedly if Kyoya was onto his plan.

Kyoya, for his part, was rather distracted inwardly too. But for him to put on a pretense of control was hardly a challenge for the young Otori and he played his part as well as ever as the day wore on. But just beneath the surface, the gears were turning. It was obvious to him that Haruhi and Mori-sempei were getting mentally closer quite quickly these last few days. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother him... but... For some reason he found himself feeling a tight knot in chest that day...

He looked up as his thoughts became more serious. Well, perhaps it was time for the shadow king to get to the bottom of this whole situation...

--

AND-Thank you James for the Birthday presents :) I named him "Poker" because the name on the tag said "Chips" and I felt that it was best to at least keep his new name in the correct theme...

I always have to rename Bennie Babies...

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It didn't quite turn out like I'd planned at the beginning ***Sweat drops***


	22. Aquarium

"Aquarium?" Haruhi repeated.

"Yes Haru-chan! You're free this Sunday right?" Honey said in a bubbly tone, looking cutely up at the other host. Mori stood closely behind him, also seemingly gauging her reaction. Haruhi was at a loss. Suddenly she felt a presence hovering behind her.

"What's this about my dearest daughter going to the Aquarium? That sounds like a splendid idea. Think of all you and daddy can do!" Tamaki cooed as he burst into the scene cuddling Haruhi to his chest. After a moment the air grew cold.

"Tama-chan isn't invited…" Honey said rather darkly from his normal personality. His bangs shaded his eyes and his grip on Bun-Bun tightened considerably. Tamaki's Adam's apple bobbed as he released his hold on Haruhi. He patted the rookie host on the head.

"Eh hee hee….Have fun Haruhi," Tamaki said nervously before scurrying off to safety. Haruhi watched what had just unfolded curiously. A sparkle returned back to Honey after Tamaki left, and he gazed up again with a smile.

"MItskuni…" Mori with a slight scolding tone. Honey just glanced back at his cousin with a broader smile.

"Takashi…" Honey replied briefly before turning his attention back to Haruhi, "So will you go Haruhi? Will you? Will you? "

"Uh…I guess," Haruhi finally answered.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Honey cheered as he danced around Haruhi. A small smile flittered across Mori's face, but Haruhi managed to catch it. She smiled back. Mori caught her looking at him and a light blush found its way to cheeks.

"I'd be happy to go," Haruhi said as she continued to gaze at Mori.

"Aa," Mori said, his smile grew.

* * *

Haruhi waited patiently by the bus stop. She explained that there would be one condition to the trip to the aquarium with Honey and Mori-sempai; and that was that there would be no Limos'. She didn't want to stand out if she didn't have to. The other hosts seemed perfectly find with that. So now Haruhi stood waiting for them to join her on the bus.

Haruhi heard footsteps behind her and saw Mori headed her way. However, Honey was nowhere to be seen. Mori caught her eye and picked up his pace. Soon enough they stood right next to each other. Haruhi looked up at Mori curiously.

"Where is Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Mitskuni was not feeling well; he told me go without him…" Mori said. It was one of the longest things Haruhi had ever heard him say to her. Normally Honey did the talking. Looking more at Mori, she could tell that he was worried about Hone. Haruhi took Mori's hand gently.

"I'm sure Honey sent you without him, so that you'd have a good time," Haruhi said reassuringly as she squeezed Mori's hand. Mori squeezed her hand back and returned the smile. The bus rolled down the street and stopped right in front of them.

The ride to the aquarium was quiet, but pleasant. When the two reached the aquarium they bought their tickets and went inside. Once again their hands intertwined. They looked at a map to see where they should go first. A melancholy smile suddenly appeared on Haruhi's face.

"I haven't been to the mall since my mom was alive," Haruhi said softly. Mori glanced at Haruhi. He didn't want to see that sad look on her face. A hand was placed gently on her head. Haruhi looked up at Mori. He gave her a light smile. Haruhi perked up.

The two began to wander around the aquarium. There was an air of wonder that surrounded the place. Haruhi would point now and then at a tank excitedly. Mori would just nod his head. Overall the two were really starting to enjoy themselves.

The more they traveled into the aquarium, the more crowded it seemed to get. Haruhi tried keeping close to Mori, but for one moment she had let go of his hand. That was all it took for Mori to be whisked away into some unknown directing leaving Haruhi lost. Haruhi searched around trying to find him. She was startled by a familiar face that came out of nowhere.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked. The shadow king approached her slowly. He was dressed in normal everyday attire as to not stand out. Haruhi was at a loss. Why on earth would Kyoya-sempai be in a commoner place like this? Kyoya stopped in front of Haruhi and looked Haruhi in the eyes.

"Haruhi, I've been thinking. I need to tell you something important…" Kyoya began. His face was serious.

"Sempai?" Haruhi questioned.

"Kyoya."

That was when Mori decided to come onto the scene. Kyoya and Mori stared each other down. Haruhi wasn't entirely sure what was happening. The way the two were acting was almost as if they were enemies.

"You know why I'm here…" Kyoya said darkly.

* * *

_**James Here: Hoped you guys loved the chapter. Btw, I totally took the idea of the aquarium from a show I watched today. It seemed perfect. As for you Mounkey, perhaps you should write stories for your own account before you explode. Exploding is bad. O_o This is James signing off.**_


	23. More Complications

#### At The Huninozuka Mansion ####

While Hunny had been playing with the idea of faking an illness in order to give Mori and Haruhi some alone time; he really did catch something that day, and it had not been remotely fun so far. His throat hurt, his voice was scratchy, he was running a fever, anything with a strong smell made his eyes water, he kept having to take bitter medication, and really, worst of all, he was lonely.

Things were, well, quite without Mori there. This was probably the first time Mori hadn't been by his side the entire time he had been sick since as far back as he could remember. More then once Hunny would turn his head to the right side of his bed (where Mori normally sat) and start saying, "Hey, Takashi-" before he would remember with a pang that he'd sent Mori away.

And it had taken quite an effort to convince him to go.

Even before Hunny fully comprehended that he was sick, Mori was there with a thermometer, Mori had convinced him to return to bed, Mori was giving instructions to the servants of the house, and Mori had even started to call Haruhi to cancel their date. However; this last one caused Hunny to start to panic and stopped him in alarm before he'd finished dialing the number. He then had to struggle with Hunny to get him back to bed.

Hunny pushed against Mori's arms and pleaded with him, "You can't cancel, Takashi!" Tears were welling up in his eyes. Mori tried to reason with him but Hunny's head felt cloudy and he just protested more violently, "You can't! It's too important! This is your chance!" he tried to berry his head into Mori's shirt and use it to push him back but his body felt weak and all he did was alter the wrinkles in the shirt.

Mori managed to push him back into bed and Hunny laid there for a bit breathing heavily. He then turned his head and smiled as causally and encouragingly as he could at his giant friend. After he had caught his breath he said, "Nee... Takashi..."

He already had Mori's full attention, but saying his name didn't hurt is point.

"Takashi... I really want you to go on the date with Haruhi" and while Mori started to object again Hunny just shock his head and looked his friend calmly in the eye, "It's very important... to me... that you do this... Takashi." He then smiled warmly through the rest of Mori's protests until eventually he had to give up and do what Hunny asked of him.

Now all Hunny could do was think of Mori, and what he could be doing, and if the date was going alright, and worrying (or hoping perhaps?) that Mori might call the date off. He drifted off to sleep for who knows how long imagining the various outcomes of this last thought, and woke up with a feeling of doubt and foreboding probably induced by whatever illness he had.

He couldn't wait any longer, the sleep and whatever medication he'd taken had taken care of the physical weakness. His mind was still cloudy, but that would just have to be. He snuck to the door to make sure no one was on their way to the room; no one, good. He slipped Bun-Bun under his covers and made it up such that to the casual observer he was fast asleep in bed; it wouldn't have fooled Mori, but the general household staff would be unlikely to notice anything off behind the curtains of his fourposter bed. He then slipped open his window and snuck out.

A few minutes later a servant came in to deliver more medicine, but found the young master to be asleep and set it on the table next to his bed. She noticed the window half open and softly crept over to close it. It really had taken quite an effort to assure Master Morinozuka that Master Huninozuka would be given the best attention possible. Leaving him to discover, upon his return, a window open to let in a draft would only make him doubt their attention to detail.

#### Ohtori Mansion ####

Kyoya sat at his desk in his room and scratched away at his homework. As they were word problems they should required more of his mental capacity, but he was disgusted to find them insufficient in keeping his mind from wandering.

Glancing over the problem he picked out the phrases, "_New Roller Coaster" _and_ "Cost of $10 million_," and as he underlined them his mind turned to the recent shift in relations between the seniors and Haruhi, _" Annual ticket sales in the first five years are expected to increase be 80000. Tickets... single-day... $35 per person"_ There was nothing honestly tasteless about their relationship, in fact improved relations between the club members helped their sales as their guests felt more at ease, _"Incremental costs..."_ Haruhi hadn't been shirking her duties,_ "...negligible..." _Their excursions didn't overlap with the club, _ "...will replace older roller coaster" _and they had not used club funds to pay for them, _"required internal rate of return of 12%"_... and yet... _Right, this will use future value of an Annuity... _… and yet Kyoya...

"Hrmm..." Kyoya made a disgusted noise and leaned back in his chair. He he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared critically at the piece of paper. It was not it's problem however that produced his response. (Its answer was $10,093,384)

Kyoya was not an idiot. The signs were appearing. He was resentful of Hunny-Sempei's and Mori-Sempei's interaction with Haruhi and his own reaction to this disgusted him. He shouldn't care. It didn't affect him in anyway and it was none of his business...

However Kyoya Ohtori knew that he could not reason his way out of this. It was unreasonable, but he was jealous.

He put his glasses back on and started to rock back and forth in his chair. Now that he understood the "problem" the only thing left to do was was to "fix" it. He fiddled with his pencil and considered his options. Ignoring it didn't seem to be working; there were few things in the world more irritating then ignoring data because one is in denial. The other option was to deal with the source. He tapped his lower lip with his pencil and considered this. Despite his attempts to calmly analyze the situation however, he felt irritation well up inside of his again.

Kyoya let out another disgusted noise and stood up. Addressing, with some annoyance, the jealous part of himself that was making him do such pointless things he thought, _Fine. __To __the __source __it __is._

He picked up his jacket, called his body guards and left for the destination of their date; the aquarium.

Once he was there it was only a matter of time before he ran into Haruhi, and when he did he was surprised to see that she was alone. Despite himself he felt his heartbeat speed up and a twing of hope swell up inside him.

He stepped forward without thinking and she caught sight of him. He was somewhat amused by her reaction. Yes... What _was_he doing in a place like this?

"Kyoya-sempai?"

"Haruhi, I've been thinking. I need to tell you something important…" the words were coming of their own accord.

"Sempai?" Haruhi seemed surprised by his seriousness, but before he could say what he needed to say, the threat walked up behind Haruhi.

"Kyoya." Mori was looking at him with compete comprehension as to what was going on.

Darkly, Kyoya felt those emotions that were quite annoying well up inside him again. Instead of finishing what he had come to say, he found himself no longer addressing Haruhi, but Mori.

"You know why I'm here"

################

NEW CHAPTER UP! YES! My writer's block is well gone, but now it's an unknown as to what the format of this account shall be. I must consult with James... yes...

Anyway, Mounkey's back! At the very least I intend to take my turn where it applies. This story's fairly close to being finished I think, last time we spoke about it James said she could do it in the next chapter, but now we shall see as to whether I've added too many details to make that feasible, in which case, who knows?


End file.
